And You Promised Me
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: He promised he'd always be there, and she wanted to believe him. But her hope just grew smaller as the hours went on without him. IchiRuki Oneshot
1. Holding On

Here I am, with a oneshot. Yes, a oneshot. I know I owe you people some updates on my other stories, but those are just too much work right now. I'll get to it eventually, stupid cross country season is almost over so I should have a little more time when it's over.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach.

**. And You Promised Me .**

She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage as her eyes stayed fixated on the motionless body only inches away from her. Her eyebrows held a stern angle as beads of sweat ran down her forehead and she tried to ignore the fact that her eyes were burning to cry. But she wasn't going to cry, she promised she wouldn't cry. And that's what she had to keep telling herself. She promised, _she promised_.

But _he _promised he would never go away. He promised he would stay with her. He promised he would be there to love and protect her until his last breath.

And now a machine was breathing for him.

She listened to the rhythmic beeps coming from the machine that kept her assured he was still alive as she gently squeezed his much larger, calloused hand in hers. His eyes were firmly shut, his skin was pale, and an oxygen mask covered his mouth. Just looking at him made her want to scream. The several tubes and other medical equipment was crowded around his hospital bed, it made her feel uncomfortable, and it drilled mercilessly away at her small glimmer of hope. Every second that passed by with his eyes shut, every second that she had to go without hearing his voice, made it all feel like it was over.

And just maybe it was, she was getting closer and closer to believing that it really was. He didn't look so good, in fact he looked awful. His condition was beyond medical repair, she was simply waiting for a miracle. She was waiting to see his smile again, to hear his voice, to feel his touch. Any response at all, anything.

She was desperate.

She shook her head slightly side to side as she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

------------------------

_"I don't understand...I've never even met this man before. Why would he want to kill Ichigo?"_

_"We have reason to believe that he was hired to attack Mr. Kurosaki. He wasn't the direct source of the attack. Someone else wanted him dead."_

_"And what's the reason? _What _reason do you have to believe it?"_

_The police officer ran a hand down his face in frustration as he sighed and looked at the short, stubborn woman glaring daggers at him._

_"Ma'am, it's quite complicated--"_

_"What's the reason!?" she raised her voice unintentionally but failed to realize it as she stepped closer to the officer._

_"Miss, I'm going to need you to calm down. Things will be explained to you in time, as for now you should visit Kuro--"_

_"I want the answers, __**now**__, Sir." she cut him off with a heavy, deep tone._

---------------

Her eyes watered as the emotional pain swelled, fogging her thought about what had happened not too long ago. She could feel her hands beginning to tremble as her mind went into a state of numbing pain. The faint tear trekking down her cheek brought her back to reality and she stared intently at the engagement ring that decorated her left hand beautifully. Literally choking back the tears she brought herself up to her feet and covered her mouth with her hand, staring out the window.

The winds were whipping leaves about in the air, and she could feel herself starting to get sick.

_'I'll be here. Always.'_

She could almost hear his voice telling her again, but not quite. It killed her that she couldn't remember what he sounded like. She wanted to hear him, she _needed _him to tell her everything would be okay.

But it wasn't going to happen, and it pushed her a little further from hope.

Her stomach reminded her of her sudden nausea, and she made a bolt to the bathroom, emptying the little amount of content she had contained. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she coughed and backed away against the wall.

And the high-pitched screeching advertising the loss of her beloved's heart rate filled the air.


	2. Letting Go

**a·lone **- Pronunciation[uh-**lohn**:

–adjective (used predicatively)

separate, apart, or isolated from others: _I don't want to be alone. _

to the exclusion of all others or all else: _One cannot live by bread alone._

unique; unequaled; unexcelled

–adverb 

solitarily; solely: _She can't bear to live alone. _

**Letting Go**

It had only been two weeks.

Just two weeks. That was it.

She knelt down to the gravestone, tracing the letters of his name with her finger while her free hand was cupped over her mouth to control herself from sobbing. The gentle breeze tugged at her hair and she remained silent, although the silence of it all was killing her inside. She would ignore it the best she could, but her efforts were in vain. Ignoring his absence was beyond impossible, she knew that. Her broken and shattered heart sunk a little more as she rose to her feet, leaving two intertwined roses beside his grave.

The cemetery was absolutely beautiful, decorated with assortments of every flower one could imagine, but she couldn't bring herself to appreciate any of it. She couldn't force herself to stay there longer than her limit allowed.

She turned her head as she walked down the dirt path that led back to the road, watching his grave grow smaller and smaller, whispering more to herself than to him,

_'Good-bye, Ichigo.'_

She situated herself back into the car and fastened her seat belt as she placed her head and hands upon the steering wheel. And she began to sob hysterically, birds chirping cheerfully just outside. Her shoulders shook dangerously as her body absorbed the tremors of her emotions.

It took her a few minutes to regain control, and she wasn't planning on losing it again. She was never fond of crying, thought of it as a sign of weakness.

_---------------------------_

_Dark, you can't come soon enough for me _

_Saved, from one more day of misery _

---------------------------

She didn't want to be alone, for as long as could remember, she knew she _never_ wanted to be alone. She wanted to be with him, and the fact that she couldn't, set her soul ablaze and taunted her tearing eyes.

--------------------------

_Everything I love _

_Get back for me now_

_Everyone I love_

_I need you now_

_-------------------------- _

The dread of going through the photographs, the clothes, the belongings. Just glancing at a simple note he had scribbled on the refridgerator door made her break down.

---------------------------

_Hold out for the ones you know will love you _

_Hide out from the ones you know will love you_

_You, you too _

-----------------------------

She needed time. She needed a hell of a lot of time.

-------------------------------

_Everything I say, I say to me first _

_Everything I do, I do to me first _

------------------------------

She wanted to disappear. She wanted to escape this wretched, now meaningless life.

And she would, but she had a responsibility resting upon her shoulders, that if she were to end her own life, she would be murdering another. She had to give all that she could give, she had to be all she could be.

Because her unborn child didn't have a daddy anymore.

X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o X o

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song Dark Come Soon by Tegan and Sara, nor do I own Bleach.

...So was that an alright second chapter? I'm a bit disappointed.


End file.
